Plus tôt mince
by Miyo-sama
Summary: Une fic que je trouvait rigolote et que j'ai traduite, et qui n'est donc pas de moi :) Temari fait une fixette sur les sourcils de Shikamaru.


"Tu sais"dit-elle, son regard scrutant, son visage n'avait jamais été aussi proche du sien, son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. « Tes sourcils sont plus tôt minces pour un gars » Elle sourit d'un air satisfait à la retenue de souffle de la part du jeune homme, à la façon dont il s'éloigna lentement d'elle, son corps glissant sur le banc de son endroit favori pour regarder les nuages qu'ils occupaient.

Il leva les yeux au, par ennui. « Tch, t'es vraiment chiante aujourd'hui. »

Les doigts de la jeune femme progressaient lentement sur son visage, le bout de ses doigts pressant le fine ligne de ses sourcils, qui étaient, en effet, légèrement plus fins que les siens. « Nan vraiment, je ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. »

Il la laissa faire avant de fermer les yeux et de dégager sa tête, et prit habilement ses mains pour l'éloigner d'elle. « Je pourrait souligner le fait que tu ait du duvet au dessus de tes lèvres, mais ça serait cruel n'est ce pas? »

Il sentit un poing percuter sa poitrine et émit un « ooch! » avant de tomber au sol.

"Pour un ninja paresseux, tu parles beaucoup trop."dit-elle d'une voix faible et amère. Le jeune garçon ouvrit un œil et vit la jeune ninja palper le dessus de ses lèvres de sa main gauche. Elle savait qu'il la testait, et que jamais elle n'aurait oublié de faire un toilettage complet, si tenté qu'elle ait du duvet.

"Je suis juste venu ici pour regarder les nuages, et me voilà en train de te servir de divertissement."répondit-il en se mettant sur le dos afin d'observer les nuages qui passaient au dessus de lui.

"Et je suis juste venue pour te _voir_ "répliqua-t-elle, sa voix regagnant son habituel tranchant.

Il se releva rapidement. Elle réalisa sa bêtise, mais trop tard.

"Quoi?!"

Elle se tortura l'esprit dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse. Vraiment, un rien ferait l'affaire dans ce genre de situation. Mais aucune réponse ne lui venait à l'esprit.

"Le Kazekage" , elle ne pouvait pas dire « mon frère » ni l'appeler par son prénom car dans ce genre de contexte, il n'était que son supérieur. « Il veut que... je te donne … un message. »Elle toussa légèrement , sa fine main devant sa bouche. « Je veux dire, te donner un message à transmettre au Hokage. »

Il la regarda, ses (minces!) sourcils s'arquèrent, la questionnant. « Pour quoi est-ce que tu ne le lui transmet pas toi même? »Sa voix était lente, comme si il expliquait la complexité du shogi et du go à un enfant de trois ans.

"Parce que"dit-elle exaspérée, essayant de gagner du temps pour trouver quelque chose de mieux. « Ça m'embêterais, je doit rentrer rapidement pour mettre en place toutes les procédures pour accueillir les délégués étrangers, je dois rejoindre trois personnes différentes et leur expliquer tout un tas de trucs. Si je te charge de cette mission c'est que je sais que ça arrivera plus rapidement au hokage, et cela conserve nos relations. »

"Temari"dit-il doucement. Elle ne ressentit rien à part une douleur au ventre, ordonnant aux papillons qui s'y agitaient de s'arrêter. Elle aurait voulu dire à ces jolis petits monstres dansant dans son estomac que si il voulaient du poison, Sakura ne devait pas être bien loin.

"Quoi?"dit-elle avec mordant.

"Tu aurait juste pu dire que c'était le kazekage qui te l 'avait ordonné."

Ah.

Bien.

Elle pouvait sentir le sang qui lui montait à la tête, même si elle savait qu 'elle ne rougissait pas. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui se laissait emporter par ses émotions, ni qui tordait ses traits pour cacher quelque chose qu 'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Elle se leva précipitamment, s'empara de son éventail qui était contre le banc, et l'accrocha dans son dos. Elle leva sa main libre et dit doucement « J'y vais ».

Shikamaru la fixa avec intensité. Elle sentit son sang bouillonner dans son corps.

"Le message?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la ferma rapidement sous le regard plein de questions du jeune homme. Elle lui sourit, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pouvait lui présenter cela. Après quelques secondes, elle décida de sortir le grand jeu. Elle s'approcha de lui et pressa ses lèvre contre les siennes, et passant sa main derrière le cou du jeune homme.

Quand elle rompit le contact, il la regarda avec un rictus effrayant.

"Donc... Gaara veut embrasser Tsunade?"

Merde.


End file.
